Emlékképek
by DianaRL
Summary: Minden ember életében vannak olyan emlékek, amin visszatekintve már csak nevetni tud, hát még az országokéban. Általában könnyed kis egypercesek, amik valamilyen furcsa, esetleg humoros tényen, történelmi érdekességen alapulnak. Párosok ritkán találhatók benne, maximum canonok. Jó olvasást!
1. Jószomszédi iszony

Jószomszédi iszony

Berlin a maga kettősségével csodás város volt. Egyaránt találkozhatunk itt csúcsmodern és fekete-fehér filmekbe illő épületekkel is, és mindenhol szívesen látják az embert. Kivéve persze a franciákat. Őket inkább sehol sem látják szívesen.

- Ez biztos nem az a tér – nézett körül Franciaország sokadjára, de az elmúlt egy másodpercben még mindig nem teleportált oda Gilbert. Már jó ideje bolyongtak a környéken a poroszt keresve, akinek röpke egy órája ki kellett volna jönni eléjük, de hiába.

Antonio már csak lemondóan megcsóválta a fejét, majd leült egy közeli padra. A másiknak úgysincs rá szüksége ahhoz, hogy bajba keverje magát, és így legalább páholyból nézheti az előadást.

- _Das ist die Nebenkosten große?_ – lépett oda végül Franciaország egy elhaladó férfihoz, próbálva bizonyítani, hogy ő is tud valamennyit németül. Még ha Antonio el is tekintett a rettentően pocsék, latinos kiejtéstől, a tartalom akkor is hagyott maga után kívánni valót. Az idegen arckifejezéséből ítélve ezt nem csak ő gondolta így.

- Nem akarok beleszólni, de azt kérdezted, magas-e itt a rezsi – kiáltott oda Spanyolország, a másik azonban nem foglalkozott vele.

- _Bist du Französisch?*_ – nézett furcsán a német Franciaországra, ő azonban nem fogott gyanút, szélesen mosolyogva bólogatni kezdett.

- _Ja, ja, sprichst du…*_ - Tovább azonban nem jutott, ugyanis a férfi felhördülve leköpte.

Antonio kénytelen volt megállapítani, hogy az itt lévők közül senki sem volt túl franciapárti, ugyanis pár pillanat múlva a nyáladag után még pár ember is landolt a másikon, kivételesen nem épp valamilyen romantikus szenvedélytől fűtve.

- Késtél – nézett fel a mellé lépő Poroszországra, aki csak megvonta a vállát.

- Hatalmasságom sosem késik, maximum ti érkeztek korán. Mit nézünk? – dobta le magát a spanyol mellé, minimális figyelmet szentelve az előttük kibontakozó tömegverekedésre.

- Francist nem hagyják érvényesülni. Talán segítenünk kellene.

- Várj még, tökéletességemnek még nem volt ideje kiélvezni a látványt.

- Nem mintha olyan ritka lenne.

- Azért ilyen marhaságot nem mondtam. Mondjuk ha hagyjuk laposra verni, hová lesz a szórakozásunk?

Végül tényleg nem lett következő alkalom, ugyanis másnap reggel Németország meglátva az újságok címlapját kitiltotta a hármast a fővárosból, így Gilbert önkényesen áthelyezte a találkozásaik helyét Svájcba. Elvégre neki is kijár egy kis szórakozás.

* * *

_Bist du Französisch? - Francia vagy?_  
_Ja, ja, sprichst du... - Igen-igen, beszélsz..._


	2. Hello, December! (RoBul)

Hello, December! (RoBul)

Bulgária mindig is tisztában volt azzal a ténnyel, hogy északi szomszédja egy kissé flúgos: feltűnően rajongott a véres dolgokért és a vámpírokért, halálosan rettegett Magyarországtól és kétpofára zabálta a puliszkát, de úgy gondolta, országoknál az ilyesmi rendben van, elvégre rá is lehetett volna hasonlókat mondani. Most azonban, amikor a másik egy konyhakéssel a kezében, egy űzött vad tekintetével nyitotta ki résnyire a bereteszelt ajtót, kénytelen volt elgondolkozni rajta, hogy Románia mégsem teljesen normális.

Már alapból azt sem értette, mit keres itt, pontosabban inkább azt, hogy a másik miért nem ünnepel, hisz aznap volt az egyik nemzeti ünnepe, Románia egyesítése. A normál reakció az lenne egy országnál, ha örül a szülinapjának. Persze Mihai mellett a normális egy igen tág fogalommá változik.

- Igazold magad! – szegezte Románia neki a konyhakést, mire Nikolaj inkább nagyot nyelve hátralépett.

- Tudod, Bulgária, a joghurtzabáló déli szomszédod. Rémlik? Amúgy is mintha te hívtál volna ide – motyogta az orra alatt, mire Románia kétségbeesetten megragadta és berántotta a bejáraton, hogy aztán visszareteszelhesse azt. Az ajtóhoz hasonlóan minden nyílászáró el volt torlaszolva, az ablakok még be is voltak szögelve, és összességében az embernek olyan érzése támadt, mintha egy börtönbe érkezett volna.

- Láttad? – ragadta meg Mihai a férfi kabátját, miközben a kés hangosan csilingelve a földre hullott.

- Kit? Egyáltalán mi a fenét művelsz?

- Azt a hárpiát! Maga a megtestesült gonoszság. – A másik tekintete elfelhősödött, majd motyogva elvonult a sarokba, összerogyott, és automatikusan simogatni kezdte az ölébe mászó macskát. Bulgária nem is tudta, hogy a másik állatot tart, és úgy tűnt, eddig Románia sem volt tisztában vele, ugyanis fél perccel később üvöltve dobta át a macskát a szoba másik felébe. Azonban már késő volt, egy pillanat múlva az egyik ablak szilánkokra tört a berontó Magyarországtól, akit még az odaszögelt lécek sem akadályoztak meg, majd fújtatva, szeretett palacsintasütőjét lóbálva odatrappolt a még mindig a sarokban kuporgó Romániához.

Bulgária tudta, hogy erővel mit sem érne, ugyanis a magyar lány egy könnyed suhintással kivonhatná a forgalomból, így rájött, hogy cselhez kell folyamodnia. Látva, hogy barátja igen közel állt ahhoz, hogy ismét közelebbről megismerkedhessen a palacsintasütővel, odaugrott Romániához, felrántotta, majd erőszakosan megcsókolta. Hallotta a másik meglepett nyösszenését, de Mihai nem próbálta ellökni magától, bármennyire furcsa is volt ez az egész helyzet.

- Jaj, egyelek meg titeket, de édesek vagytok – hallatott Magyarország valami visításhoz hasonló hangot, majd a szája elé kapta a kezét. – Tudod mit, Románia, majd máskor verlek agyon. Hagylak titeket romantikázni. – Azzal amilyen gyorsan jött, távozott is, csak a törött ablak emlékeztetett a látogatására.

A két férfi zavartan nézett egymásra, majd szinte egyszerre nevették el magukat.

- Akarom én tudni, honnan jött ez az egész? – vigyorodott el Mihai, majd hálásan belekarolt a barátjába.

- Inkább örülj, hogy túlélted – nevetett fel Nikolaj, majd mély egyetértésben elindultak a kijárat felé, hátha a magyar lány mégis meggondolja magát. – De tudod, egyszerűbb lenne, ha jövőre ezt a napot az én hazámban töltenéd. Mindkettőnk dolgát megkönnyítenéd, de komolyan.

* * *

December 1.: Románia újraegyesítésének, illetve Erdély átcsatolásának évfordulója. A románoknál ez egyfajta nemzeti ünnep, mint nálunk március 15.


	3. Safe and sound (Franada)

Safe and sound (Franada)

Az emberek meglepetten bámulták a metrószerelvényt, amint megállt mellettük, beszállni azonban egyikük sem mert, Kanada és Franciaország pedig minden megállóban jót nevetett rajtuk. Egyelőre ők voltak az egyetlenek a jelenleg igen furcsán festő metrón, aminek karácsony alkalmából néhány szerelvénye a padlótól a kapaszkodókig csomagolópapírba öltözött.

- Nem mondod, hogy van szíved leülni erre a gyönyörűségre – nézett Matt hitetlenkedve az ülésen terpeszkedő franciára. Ő maga bezzeg szinte lábujjhegyen állt és próbált minél kisebb felületen érni a csomagoláshoz, nehogy véletlen elszakítsa.

- Ugyan, mon cher, pár perc múlva ígyis-úgyis elszakad – mosolyodott el elnézően Francis, majd megütögette maga mellett a helyet. – Gyere, ülj le inkább.

- Hogy mondhatsz ilyet? Hiszen ezzel annyit dolgozhattak, mi meg egyszerűen… - A mondatot azonban nem tudta befejezni, hála a gravitációnak, mivel a metró fékezésekor elvesztette az egyensúlyát, és egyenesen Franciaország ölébe zuhant. A férfi megengedett magának egy elégedett kuncogást, látva Kanada megszeppent tekintetét, ahogy próbált arrébb mászni és meg nem történtté tenni ezt az incidenst, de Francis nem engedte, visszarántotta az előző helyére, majd mosolyogva a fülébe súgott.

- Tudod, az emberek sosem értékelik a művészetet. De én kiengesztellek helyettük is.

A következő megállóban rengeteg ember szállt fel, szinte mozdulni sem lehetett a keskeny szerelvényben, de senki sem vett tudomást a sarokban csókolózó párról, sem az idősebb férfi kezében tartott fagyöngyről.

* * *

2013. december 23.: Néhány ráérős francia úgy döntött, becsomagolja a 8-as metrót. Az embereknek nagyon tetszett az ötlet, a kormánynak már kevésbé.


End file.
